Versus
by Roksiel
Summary: Izaya is Shizuo's favorite insect no matter how annoying the Informant gets sometimes.


"Oi, stop moving," Shizuo grumbled as he pulled Izaya closer. He'd been one step away from falling asleep when a string of exasperated sighs followed by Izaya twisting and turning in bed completely woke him up. The flea immediately stiffened in his arms and this time it was Shizuo's turn to sigh as he ran a hand through silky raven locks. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Izaya complained and then whined like a kicked puppy when the accursed thing that was keeping him awake came back to bite him for like the millionth time that night.

"I can see that, but why?"

"Because of this mosquito buzzing in my ear and trying to bleed me dry!" Izaya revealed as he tried to squirm out of Shizuo's hold so that he could hopefully swat the annoying insect once and for all.

Cracking a smile, Shizuo rested his chin on top of Izaya's head while he ran his hand up and down the man's back. "What mosquito? I didn't hear—"

"You're joking, right? Izaya said, frowning. He was tempted to grab the switchblade he'd hid under the pillow before going to bed and spill some of the monster's blood. Unlike the brute holding him captive while the mosquito was most likely gorging on his blood (his skin was itching in several places), Izaya was not in the mood for jokes, especially when he had to wake up early in the morning because of an important meeting he had to attend.

"I really didn't hear anything," Shizuo declared in his defense; "but then again, I'm so used to annoying insects buzzing around me all the time that I don't even hear them anymore." Shizuo didn't even need to see Izaya's face to know that the man's red eyes had narrowed into murderous slits and that Izaya was most likely already plotting ways to murder him in his sleep.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, what are you implying?" Izaya inquired in what could only be described as a disgustingly sweet voice laced with a considerable amount of venom.

"I'm not implying anything," Shizuo said, laughing. "I'm calling you an insect to your face."

An eerie silence descended over the small bedroom and Shizuo made sure to tighten his hold around Izaya so that his former enemy couldn't reach the switchblade hidden beneath the pillow. It was past midnight and he was too tired to deal with the possibility of having to tend to switchblade-inflicted wounds when all he wanted to do was sleep. "Kill the mosquito and then come back to bed, okay?"

"Is Shizu-chan addressing insects now?" Izaya asked in mock-surprise.

Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya on the forehead. "Only one," he said and released his captive.

Izaya shoved Shizuo away with a snort before getting up and easily making his way to the light switch. He'd spend enough time in Shizuo's apartment to know where everything was, including things that his beast didn't want him to see, like the family pictures hidden in a box under the bed. Smirking at the memory of having looked though them while Shizuo had gone to buy food earlier that day, Izaya turned on the light and fought to suppress a malicious chuckle when Shizuo muttered something along the lines of "hurry up" and draped an arm over his eyes.

The light was too bright and it took Izaya a few moments to adjust to it, but the pain of burning eyes was a small price to pay for getting rid of the blood-sucking parasite keeping him awake. Unfortunately, the task proved to be more difficult than he had anticipated. His first attempt at killing the mosquito miserably failed and so did the next one, Izaya's frustration building up and threatening to reach critical point. "This thing isn't normal," he muttered under his breath after failing to kill it again.

"Now you know how I feel whenever I chase after you," Shizuo taunted.

"Ha ha! Very funny, Shizu-chan. It looks like I'll have to remind you..." Izaya trailed off when he saw the accursed insect taking a rest on the wall next to Shizuo. If the protozoan moved, everything was lost. "Don't—"

Shizuo's fist flew straight into the wall a fraction of a second later, crushing the mosquito and denting the surface. "Happy? Now come back to bed," Shizuo said as he pulled back his fist and patted the bed with his other hand, still not opening his eyes.

Izaya was still too shocked by what he'd just witnessed to move, so he blinked a few times and shook his head before finally turning off the light and crawling back into Shizuo's arms. "Shizu-chan really is a monster~" Izaya teased a couple of minutes later, but the blond was already asleep.

 _Silly beast,_ Izaya thought as he closed his eyes, smiling, and followed Shizuo into dreamland.


End file.
